The present invention relates to telecommunications equipment and particularly to a new and useful device which finds application in the transmission of a signal from a remote location to a receiver and provides the receiver with the ability to receive information from the remote location and to selectively disconnect the remote location because upon establishment of a communication path, for example, by means of a telephone line where the receiver achieves control of the transmitting line.
The prior art is replete with transmitting equipment where, upon activation, a transmitting unit, for example a digital dial transmitter or other similar devices can connect with a receiver, and transmit information to the receiver. However, no prior art devices are known where the remote transmitter is under the control of a receiver station that did not initiate the call.
In particular various prior art devices are known for emergency activation to transmit a distress signal or other information over telephone lines to a receiving station. In general such devices have been self terminating upon transmission of the signal to the remote location. This has eliminated the possibility of dual path communication between the remote station and the receiver where the receiver station has the ability to terminate the dual path communication at will.
Further no prior art device is known where an operator at a remote receiver station can initiate remedial action at the location of the initiating station.